Come Back Yami
by IchigoKokoro93
Summary: This is a oneshot that takes place onemonth after the series. Yugi misses Yami more then he thought. What happens when he is given a way to bring him back? YAOI PUZZLESHIPPING DONT LIKE DONT READ FLAMERS GET OUT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, blah blah blah, blah blah blah

Warnings: There IS Yaoi in this fiction, and all who should despise shall get out promptly, for I will not take kindly to flamers.

Come Back Yami

_She said she needed a break, a little time to think_

Yugi Mouto, a tri-color spiky haired teen, sat in bed as restless as a boxer who just won his first match. Ever since Atemu left, the boy couldn't bring himself to eat or sleep. He wept to himself in sorrow, and all the pharaoh could do was watch from the after life. 

His heart was shattered with every sob his Hikari released. He had to leave; he didn't belong in Yugi's world. Still, Atemu couldn't bring his mind off of Yugi at all. "Yugi, I miss you," he would mumble to himself as he sat on his thrown. The fact that he felt, no was as dead as a doornail didn't provide any comfort to him in his time of sadness.

_But then she went to Cleveland with some guy named Leelan that she met at the bank_

Atemu knew he was supposed to be in happy to have been reunited with his family and friends. But has he lingered on without his little companion, that was beyond impossible, it was like he had forgotten an important member of that family, and in a way he had. If only he could go back and tell Yugi everything that was left unsaid, but he couldn't.

_There's nothing wrong with Ohio, except the snow and the rain. I really like Drew Carry and I'd really love to see the rock'n roll wall of fame_

Yugi loved Egypt while he was there, and loved to see the birthplace of duel monsters. If he had the money, he would most definitely go there on vacation over the summer. Even now, one month later he could still feel the sickening heat, that would pry open your mouth, just so the cruel surrounding could see you pant, while mentally begging for water. The type of heat that made hell just a tad bit pleasant.

In all his time there, Yugi couldn't help but to wonder how anyone could tolerate such a heat. To his amazement, he hadn't seen Yami broke a sweat once in their journey together. Perhaps it was because his focus was on Yami himself, and his cunning crimson eyes, or his hair, which looked uncannily like his own. It always had a sweet smell of cinnamon to it, which only made him love the Pharaoh even more.

_So when you're done doing whatever, and when you're through doing whoever, you know Denton County will be right here waiting for you_

Yugi lifted his tear-stained face from the pillow. "Why must I look so weak and pathetic? Everyone else has moved on. And if he wanted to come back, he would." He banged his fist on the wall by his bed like a punching bag. Yugi knew that he was making an awful amount of noise, but he had much larger problems then a dented wall.

In the afterlife, Yami gave a disapproving look at his aibou's words. He thought of Yugi as everything but weak and pathetic. Everything changed once he left, and it was complete torture for him to watch. "Yugi, I can't deny myself any longer. I want to go to see you, and I want to go now. My life is nothing without you. _I'm _nothing without him." How come I always want the things I can't have, Yami thought, I wish I could come back, Hikari.

_Come back to Texas, it's just not the same since you went away, before you lose your accent. And forget all about the lonestar state._

Just after he hit the wall, Yugi's Grandfather came in. "Yugi, you look exhausted. Why, don't you get some sleep? It will help sooth your mind." Yugi just nodded in response, too tired to protest. He slipped under the covers and allowed sleep to claim him. 

All he could dream of, were memories of battle city and other times involving Yami. His dreams showed the warm smile the pharaoh would always present to him. Yugi saw them both going to the movies together, playing duel monsters with each other for fun, and eating ramen. And then he saw the times that Yami was there to dry his every tear, until they were nothing but a vague memory.

_There's a seat for you at the rodeo and I've got every slow dance saved; besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway_

_I think I made a mistake it's not that easy to take She went to make a deposit, then cleaned out her closet guess I'll sit here and wait_

Yami felt relief capture his heart, his Hikari was finally asleep. Now he could talk to him without breaking the rules of the afterlife. He closed his eyes and focused until he was standing right in the middle of Yugi's dream, actually it was more a nightmare Yugi was a nightmare. Ushio was chasing him around with a gun, and he was pretty battered up. He looked as black and blue as the clothes on his back.

In one swift movement, Yami kicked the back of Ushio's knee. Once that was done, he ripped the gun right out of his hands. "Don't you _ever_ touch Yugi. I'll murder you if you do." Ushio ran away, and then Yami raced to Yugi. "Yugi!" he embraced his light as tightly as he possibly could. "I missed you beyond words aibou."

"I missed you to Ya- I mean Atemu." Yugi quickly corrected himself, receiving a friendly chuckle from the Pharaoh.

"Aibou, please, call me as you wish," Yami said in the gentle, reassuring tone he always used with Yugi. He still had yet to release his Hikari, but neither of them was complaining. They both had an undying, obstinate love for one another that happened to stay locked up like a bird in a cage.

_For her to come back home (I'd wish you come back home) It shouldn't take very long (so long so long)I bet she misses the sunrise And Mrs. Baird's fruit pies but I could be wrong_

"Really,weren't you happy to be where you belong?" Yugi asked in his innocent tone. Yami raised his eyebrow. 

"Happy, without you? I'm not sure if such a thing is possible." Yugi smiled, hugging Yami tighter. 

The two boys were speachless, yet they had a lot to say. "Yugi, I want to come back. At least until your death date, but then I'll have no purpose in staying anyway." Yugi understood what Yami was trying to tell him.

The two boys stood in a period of silence, waiting to see if the other had anything to say. Yami broke the silence with a nervous-toned voice. "Yugi, I-I umm. Well, you see, the thing is." He couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous about anything. Yami refused to make eye contact, as he was frightened of what Yugi's expression may be. 

"Atem, you can tell me anything." His voice was pleading, the voice that the pharaoh himself could not deny. That voice could probably get the gods themselves to obey him. "Please, tell me why you don't look me in the eyes." Just that phrase alone struck Atem harder then any knife could. 

Without a second thought, Yami leaned over and brushed his lips against Yugi's. It wasn't until five seconds later that he realized what he had done. Atem pulled, away and turned his head from his aibou. This was a shame, because for the first time in a long time, Yugi's face lit up like a lamp that had just gotten a new light bulb.

"Yami, why do you turn from me? You don't need to, I, I love you to!"  
These words were unimaginable. Atem never thought that a soul as pure as his would return his feelings. "Yugi, It's been hard with out you, just emotionally hard." He embraced his newly found koibito. "Perhaps Anubis would consider letting me come back to you since I _am_ the pharaoh."

_So when you're done doing whatever and when you're through doing whoever You know Denton county will be right here waiting for you_

_Come back to Texas It's just not the same since you went away I bet you missed your exit and drove on right through the lone star state there's a seat for you at the rodeo and I've got every slowdance saved besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway_

Before he could respond, he was interrupted by the sound of his alarm clock. Unlike most days, he dashed out of bed and got ready for school promptly. He knew what he had to do to get Atem to come back; he had to convince Anubis to let him leave. Somehow, he knew how to do just that.  
When he got to school, he greeted his friends with a heart-warming grin. "Hey Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda! Would all of you like to see Atem again?" He asked with confidence. 

Anzu frowned. "Yugi, I would like him to come back, but I don't think that he will." She was surprised to find that Yugi wasn't the least bit discouraged. She tilted her heat in confusion. "Why do you look so happy all of a sudden? Don't get me wrong, I like to see you happy, but I don't want to see you take a deeper plunge then you already have.

"He can, he can! He talked to me in my dream last night, and said that he'll try to come back. I'm sure that he needs everyone's will power for this, but I'm sure he will get that." Jonouchi and Honda looked suspiciously at his statement. "We need as many people to want him back as possible. And they can't just think it, they need to say it, so that Anubis hears them.

_Troy Aikman wants you back Willie Nelson wants you back NASA wants you back and the Bush twins want you back Pantera wants you back and Blue Bell wants you back_

_I got a premonition I'm taking a petition and the whole state's gonna sign_

Kaiba's gaze narrowed when he was asked weather he wanted Yami back or not. "Depends on weather I get a rematch with him or not. If not, the I couldn't care less about what happens to him." His ice-cold glaze never left contact of Yugi's violet-purple eyes. He didn't particularly like the pharaoh; they got along as well as a cat and a dog. The closest thing they have ever had to a civilized chat was an argument over Yami's past.

But another side of Kaiba reminded him of the countless times Yugi had his ass saved. He even saved him from his own crush, and that was bold. For the sake of owing the boy a favor, he decided to say 'yes'. "Alright Yugi. I admit it, it want this godforsaken pharaoh back," He lied. Yugi smiled.

"Thank you so much Kaiba, this means so much to me," Yugi expressed all of his gratitude with a bow. Kaiba just nodded, and walked away.

Yugi and his friends asked as many people as they could find that knew the man, and each of them had told him "yes." By the end of the day, nearly everyone in Domino had sparked up like a firework when they were told that Yami might return. Everyone missed him, partially because of how happy it made Yugi. It was almost as if he was incomplete without his everlasting companion, a feeling that the courageous boy deserved the least.

That afternoon after school, Yugi opened his brass locker to find a note that had been perfectly folded. On top of that, was a bouquet of lavender cosmos, a flower of great beauty and scent. Yugi slowly brought the flowers up to his tiny nose, and breathed them in. He slowly exhaled, as though he never wanted to let go of the smell. When he was finished sniffing his flowers, he read the note with a sneaking suspicion of who it was from.

The note read:

Dear My Beloved Angel,  
I'm back my koibito, Anubis let me into this world when he found out about the petition and how everyone wanted me back. Now, I get to be with you. Please meet me in the front of the school as soon as you can.  
With Love,  
Atem  
Yugi got his things and rushed out to the front of the school. Once he reached the top of the steps, his Yami greeted him. "Yugi, here you are! Oh come here koi." He hugged Yugi, taking in the sweet scent he provided of fresh chocolate. "Would you like to go somewhere for dinner. I have the money covered." Yugi broke the hug and nodded, gripping Atem's hand in his own.

_Come back to Texas, it's just not the same since you went away before you lose your accent and forget all about the lonestar state there's a seat for you at the rodeo and I've got every slowdance saved, besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway_

Owari

So did you like it, did you loath it? Really I must know. Give me a review telling me your opinion, keeping in mind that flames will be ignored. If you are going to rant or complain just for the sake of it, then do nothing short of press the back-button and save your muscle strength.


End file.
